Romantic Stories?
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon, son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: Naoko Takeuchi - Viñetas donde el romance, podría no ser el protagonista.
1. Story I (Seiya)

**D**urante el **C**amino...

Por

**_C_**orazón de Diamante

–Seiya, a la cuenta de tres cada uno dará media vuelta y…

–¡No!… sin antes darnos un beso…

_Instintivamente cerré los parpados y percibí como sus labios acariciaban los míos con una ternura inigualable, para después convertirse en un apasionado beso. El tiempo pareció detenerse, pero mi razón me decía que eso era imposible, nada en este mundo permanece estático. Sentí como si estuviera cumpliendo su última voluntad, pero la verdad era que yo también anhelaba este gesto. Parecía que íbamos a ganar el Record Guiness, para el beso de mayor duración. _

–¡Listo! –_dijo a unos cuantos milímetros de mi rostro; yo aun no recobraba el aliento._

_Nos vimos fijamente, y por primera vez me percate de que el color azul de nuestro iris tenia un tono diferente._

"_1, 2 y … 3"_

_Contamos al unisonó, dimos media vuelta y caminamos en dirección contraria de la solitaria estación de tren. Ninguno volteo... Los dos llevábamos a cuestas una mochila con lo mas indispensable y entre nuestras pertenencias se encontraban nuestros sueños e ilusiones. Nuestro destino era claro y este se encontraba plasmado: en su guitarra y en mi cámara fotográfica._

**The End**

_**10/I/2013**_


	2. Story II (Diamond)

**L**luvia de **P**erlas

Por

_**C**_orazón de Diamante

Temí que el constante y estrepitoso latido de mi corazón resonaran por cada recoveco de la habitación. Un reconfortante escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir que la tersa palma de tu mano acariciaba mi frente. Experimentaba una gran ansiedad por abrir mis parpados y ver tu sublime rostro, pero mi sutil respiración me ayudo a fingir que aún estaba durmiendo. Te incorporaste y me cubriste con la sabana; que imagino se encontraba sobre el suelo.

Me pregunto, cómo es que llegamos a esta habitación... Acaso fue producto de la reconciliación tras nuestra pelea de esta tarde.

Recuerdo que avanzabas apresuradamente, trate de abrazarte para protegerte del frió y que camináramos juntos, pero tu reacción fue empujarme de forma violenta. Odie tu mirada, cómo era posible que a ese hijo de p... le hubieses estado sonriendo y a mi me miraras con repulsión. Me di cuenta que aquella estupidez sobre terminar era en serio y el culpable tenía que ser ese dichoso estudiante de medicina... me arrepentí de no haberlo matado: "¡Diamond, solo es un joven con el que tropecé y me estaba disculpando... estoy harta de tus celos!". Creí tu mentira y no hubo la necesidad de sacar la navaja –que le había robado al que decía llamarse mi padre, pero que desde el día en que nací me había tratado como a un bastardo–.

Sostuve fuertemente tu mano no te iba a permitir, que pisotearas mi amor por ti... te bese con el fervor de la primera vez... Afortunadamente todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, tu estas a mi lado...

–Él aún no despierta...

Centre mis sentidos en descifrar aquella palabras y un zumbido en el oído me aturdió... Horrorizado descubrí por el timbre de su voz, que aquella mujer era una impostora.

–Doctora Mizuno, un oficial de policía quiere hablar sobre la condición del paciente.

...podía saborear la sangre que emanaba de la herida que me había provocado la mordida de mí Serena. "Diamond te detesto y ojala nunca te hubiese ..." No deje que terminara la frase, y su voz dio paso a un lastimero grito. El caos que inundo a mi corazón, parecía sincronizarse con el de la realidad. Camine unos cuantos pasos y mi manos se aferraron al barandal del puente peatonal. Las luces de los automóviles me cegaron por un momento. El ocaso se acercaba con gran rapidez, la oscuridad del asfalto dificultaba ver como se cubría con su sangre; los gritos de los transeúntes y el sonido de los claxon aturdieron mis sentidos, entonces mi vista se agudizo y me maraville ante las hermosas perlas esparcidas, aquellas que ya nadie seria capaz de admirar en la sonrisa de Serena y me sentí inmensamente feliz ante tan bello espectáculo.

**The End**

**11/I/2013**


	3. Story III (Diamond)

**_Aclaración_**_**: **Este fragmento (del prólogo) pertenece a un proyecto (que espero muy pronto se concrete y se convierta en una historia larga) que escribí junto con mi maravillosa y talentosa amiga Patty Ramírez de Chiba; quien amablemente me permitió publicarlo en este compendio de historias. Gracias amiga._

**D**escubriendo el** D**olor

**Por**

Patty Ramírez de **_C_**hiba/_**C**_orazón de Diamante

–¡Joven, de verdad lo siento, pero sí la novia no llega en cinco minutos, me veré en la penosa necesidad de no oficiar la ceremonia!

–Padre, estoy seguro que mi hermana llegara en unos segundos…

Andrew no entendía del por qué se estaba demorando su hermana al: "Día más importante de su vida". Todos sus amigos intentaron comunicarse con ella por medio de su celular, pero sus llamadas eran enviadas al buzón de voz, querían creer que simplemente había dejado su celular en la casa de sus padres o este se había quedado sin batería. Con esto ahuyentaban los malos pensamientos.

–Diamante… no te preocupes Serena llegara de un momento a otro, es probable que se haya quedado dormida, ya la conocemos –trato de sonreír para tranquilizar al novio, quien se encontraba nervioso en la entrada de la iglesia, caminando de un lado a otro.

–¿Y sí sufrió un accidente automovilístico? ¡Voy a buscarla!

–¿Quieres que se demore aun más la boda? Imagínate si ella llega y tu no estas…

Andrew quien también era su padrino, lo convenció para que entrara de nuevo y la esperara junto al altar. De repente timbro el celular que se encontraba en el interior de la bolsa del saco color marfil de Diamante. Se sintió aliviado al ver en la pantalla táctil la fotografía de Serena e inmediatamente contesto.

–¿Dónde estas? Estoy muy preocupado por ti… Estas bien…

Para Diamante fueron los veinte segundos más largos de su vida, Serena simplemente no decía nada, hasta que…

–Diamante… lo siento… no me voy a casar contigo –colgó el teléfono.

Aquellas palabras tan coherentes, pero a la vez crueles, hirieron de una manera inimaginable el corazón de aquel joven que se encontraba en medio de las inquisidoras miradas de los invitados. Las personas que estaban sentadas en las bancas de enfrente escucharon perfectamente todo, y fue cuestión de segundos para que todos los presentes se enteraran de lo sucedido.

Diamante lanzo el celular en contra del Cristo, lo cual causo la molestia del padre y la preocupación de los presentes. Él no soporto estar un minuto más en aquel lugar donde se suponía saldría del brazo con su esposa.

–Diamante, espera por favor –grito Zaphiro su hermano menor.

El corrió con todas sus fuerzas, se dirigió a la avenida principal y tomo un taxi.

–¿Joven, a dónde lo llevo?

–No me importa, mientras más lejos mejor… pero larguémonos de aquí…

El taxista no dijo mas, de alguna forma intuyo que todo se trataba de una desilusión amorosa. Decidió no preguntar nada, no quería que aquel joven lo golpeara para sacar con él sus frustraciones.

Paso una hora, él no podía quitar de su mente aquellas palabras que resonaban una y o través. Lo mas prudente sería sacar toda su frustración, tristeza, coraje: llorando, pero simplemente no podía sentir mas allá del odio por aquella mujer que había pensado que amaría para toda la eternidad.

–Lo siento, pero es lo más lejos que lo puedo llevar… son 150 pesos.

Él no traía dinero, entonces como sí algo le quemara alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, recordó el reloj de oro que le había regalado aquella traidora. Se lo entrego sin decir nada más. El taxista quiso protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que el reloj era sumamente valioso y él era el que salía ganando. Le llamo la atención la inscripción del reverso:

"_I love you my prince." _

_S and D 4ever 30/07/2009_

Diamante simplemente no podía creer la ironía del destino, el imbécil del taxista, lo había dejado en el maldito lugar donde la había conocido. No lo soporto más, se dejo caer de rodillas y grito como un loco.

–¡Ojala y nunca te hubieses cruzado en mi camino… Serena Tsukino, te juro que nos volvemos a encontrar y cuando esto suceda haré de tu vida un infierno!

**Tres años después…**

–No lo digo porque sea su padre. Zaphiro no te parece que mi bebe es el más bonito de todos.

–¡Tu y Lita deben de sentirse completamente felices…!

Por primera vez los dos sonreían juntos, nada parecía enturbian ese momento de dicha y deseos de un futuro lleno de felicidad, en especial para los padres primerizos.

–Zaphiro, quiero darte las gracias por atender mi llamado, eres muy especial en nuestras vidas y por eso soy tan feliz de compartirte este preciado momento para mí y mi dulce Lita.

El joven de cabello negro sonrió, pero al ver su rostro reflejado sobre el cristal que protegía los cuneros, no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano.

–Se perfectamente en quien estas pensando –dijo Andrew, viendo las pequeñas manitas de su hijo– entiendo el por que Diamante no debe saber que estuviste aquí. Créeme trato de entender a Diamante y el odio que siente por Serena y en contra de mi familia… no entiendo por qué mi hermana nos abandono sin siquiera tocarse el corazón. Mis padres aun no superan la desaparición de Serena. He tratado de localizarla, pero parece como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

–Andrew, voy a ser sincero contigo, yo también odio a Serena, pero a diferencia de mi hermano, yo te sigo considerando como mi hermano, siento respeto hacia tus padres y agradecimiento por habernos adoptado y cuidado sin hacer diferencia entre nosotros. Pero lo que le hizo  
Serena a Diamante es imperdonable. Lo siento, pero será la última vez que nos veamos. Les deseo la felicidad que mi hermano nunca volverá a encontrar.

–Si mi hermana no se hubiera ido, quizá ellos ya se hubiesen convertido en padres y todos seriamos felic…

–El "hubiera" no existe… –dijo sin expresión en la mirada, palmeo la espalda del que consideraba como otro hermano que llevaba su misma sangre, y se fue en dirección a la salida. Andrew, lamentaba esta trágica situación, y aun que él estaba formando una familia junto a Lita, su otra familia se había desintegrado. Se sentía impotente ya que como el hermano mayor, no pudo hacen nada para evitarlo.

**The End?**

**12/I/2013**


End file.
